


To Mako from Korra

by Serendipity00



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Developing Relationship, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Poetry, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: This poem is from Korra to Mako.





	To Mako from Korra

**Author's Note:**

> There is mention of Korra and Mako's past relationship. As well as a small mention of Korra's new relationship with Asami. But this poem is really just Korra telling Mako thank you for being her friend.

 

 

 

Dear Mako,

 

Here are my feelings, I wanted to show 'em

So for you I had written this poem

 

On you I used to have a crush

Being around you would always make me blush 

Though I had wanted you from the start

We had spent some time apart

 

Your being with Asami wasn't so bad

I can think of a way in how it's pretty rad 

If you hadn't been hit with Asami's bike

I would have missed out on this girl, one I happen to really like 

 

A  couple we then became

But it soon turned into the blame game

In the beginning I was very presumptuous

Our relationship ended up being really tumultuous 

 

I still do love you

Just not the ways lovers do

No longer romantically 

To put it frankly 

 

Even though you put me through so much

I still might use you as a crutch

Because you said you would still support me

You are willing to just let me be

  

Though this bond took some time to mend

I want to thank you, for still being my friend

 

Yours truly,

 

Korra 

 


End file.
